halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Baracuss
Archive 1 [BEGINING TRANSMISION:Greetings . I am Crimson Dagger, Artificial Inteligence of the Glimering Emerald. If you will please leave Councilor Antairious your message, I'm sure he will get back to you soon after. Mean While, please, feel free to visit some of his other Articles. Thank you! END OF TRANSMISION] Archive 2 Archive 3 ---- Thanks Hey I saw that you commented on my Jackal article, thanks. And thanks for the achievement too! Whoa, that's so cool! Haha, so many spaces. That's got me thinking about making a family tree for Baw Wee Thanks for the advice, I can't think of any ancestors for Baw Wee, let alone his mother and eleven other sibling's names. Ok, let me hear them. Good names, but you should remember that me and Daw Wee were the only two children to survive out of thirteen born. And also that they should have "Wee" as their last name. Like Gab Wee, or Mayloo Wee. But still good names! Well I like to think that "Wee" would be my last name even though everyone calls me "Baw Wee" and not "Baw". Alright let's just agree to disagree. Well looks like he'll be fighting you and Zamra in our next RP since I'm on Hyrayah in exile. I sure hope not. That reminds me, when are all of us going to do another RP? Well he replies to mine. Turn that frown upside down! You know what I mean! All done, and lots of yelling today, huh Baracuss? Nice pic, I'll probably make him Hellwalker's son. Maybe there will be a second Human-Demon War. Who knows? BTW You should check out my Achievements and my reasons for getting them. What a n00b! No I'm just joking. Hahaha, more yelling. BTW you should check out my newest achievement. Thanks! Did you see the newest one I gave to myself? Sword art thingie. Sorry about DBZ, I'm just not a fan of anime stuff...My art is named:Satan's Blade *Satan Slash:Cut from outside to in and stop at the middle then slice upwards *Satan Lunge:Lunge at Enemy then Twist blade, then push in until the sword goes through them *Satan Crush:Punch at gut then face then smash the sword into their head. *Satan Glory:Same as Satan Slash but before slicing upwards punch enemy in the face.- gotcha- Sword Art Okay, have you checked out my Zatarak article? Well my Sword art is called Crossed Swords and the moves i'll just type them down myself. (P.S. When you have time, could you help me with some of my articles?) No one is missing at all, by the way, have you read the Cole Protocol yet? (P.S. Thanks for the name of my fighing style) Roger, Roger. Also in the Cole Protocol, it reveals more Sangheili culture and if the Elites get shamed they have to kill themselves in order for the bloodline to continue or the entire bloodline of one is wiped out. A side note, the Elites sons are suppose to never know their fathers only there mother's brother. No kidding, so about the RP invited me to, what shold I do? Weapon art I actually have a weapon style, its not energy sword but an energy scythe. If you can create it,would be awesome. Style name is called Divine Distance. Its the signature style of Ushran 'Sojam Few Things #I was just about to send you a message when something came up. #When I have time and finished a few of my articles I will try to come up with a fighting style. #I already made achievement list. Check it out. Its pretty impressive article. I'm gonna be busy on Halo Fanon this weekend. I have a number of articles to start writing. If you haven't already looked, check out the Upcoming Articles section on my userpage. I only have one more article to finish. We might be able to RP, depending on how much I get done this weekend. But we might not be able to RP next week because things are going to be kinda havok for me, because I got school exams coming up. Yes and Yes. And I saw you called me a copy-cat. I created mine this mourning! Well whatever. Have you seen my mate, Viara 'Nartamee? Yeah you know you like that picture. lol. And about your plan to wed Krana, genius. Like I said, I still haven't had a chance to create a Fighting Style. Wow, what fun loving guy. lol. I "earned" 4 more achievements, check them out. Ha ha. I never even knew you added that achievement. Let alone was a fan of AC/DC. I can play Dirty Deeds and the intro of Rock 'N' Roll Train on my guitar. I probably will join your RP in the end but I'm still thinking. I haven't seen him yet. (Sorry for the late response) Tony Tony Watts! This is Tony Watts! the goot some sorta, URK! Heeeeellllpppp! RP Rama: (I board Sanghelios' Fist and com you) Baracuss, my fleet and I are ready to go. We are just waiting on Uasp. Any idea where he is? (PS. Sorry I took so long to get back to you) Re: Achievements This is for putting your name on my Friends List and also for me taking to long before replying 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith 00:19, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Gotru Infobox I spotted it. thx, I probably never would have done that. Again, thx. Your cool Baracuss.- RE:Invitation Honourable Councillor - your noble extension of friendship is met with warm regard! It would do me honour to join your clan! My availability is limited, and other tasks take priority, but I shall spare all the time I may! Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:42, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: RP Invite Sure I'd like to join! I'll probably be the only Grunt, or maybe I'll add my brother too... Trust me I have a surprise in store for the RP. RP Thank you.- I'll put meh two guys in! YAEYA!- Ascetic Can I use the Ascetic Captain picture in the Sangheili Ascetic Corps for Gotru 'Narzonee? thx.- Another art Heya, Could you translate War Bringer into Sangheili, it's gonna be Jrae 'Sekatee's Art. thx.-